Heart Ache and Memories
by Prince Preposterous
Summary: Sasuke thinks Naruto is dead. Naruto thinks Sasuke's dying. Memories prevail. T for...language...yeah...no yaoi involved. Well maybe some.
1. Prologue

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto...

_Never forget the one you love. They will always be with you. Life may end, but love lives on..._

"Naruto...your mission is simple...Sasuke needs to be found, and nothing can be more important that this." Tsunade steeples her fingers and nods her head slowly, enunciating each word. Naruto understood, nodding his head as she did. He adjusted his collar and began to walk out of the room, "Naruto! One more thing," he turns, "Do not die." Tsunade adds. Naruto stays silent, stares at the floor, and leaves.

Running down the stairs of the Hokage's building, Naruto thinks about the times he's had with Sasuke Uchiha...the name left a twang of hope in his heart. He was fine. He _had _to be. Naruto leaves the building, and runs into a flash of pink. "Gah! Sakura?" he jerks away.

The pink haired girl looks hurriedly at the blonde boy and bursts into tears, "Sakura? _Sakura_? What's _wrong_?"

"You're dead! They told me you were _dead_!" she beats her pale fists on his chest.

"Sakura? Calm down, I'm not dead! Who said I was dead?" Naruto smooths the soft pink.

"The _Shinobi_, you idiot! They were told by-by..."

"By _who_?"

"Sasuke...he told them you were dead..."

(That's the prologue...)


	2. Mangekyou

Naruto looks into the forest, the trees looming over him. He sighs and adjusts the metal and cloth headband on his forehead. He sends waves of chakra to his feet and begins to walk up the tree. He stops halfway.

_Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it? Huh? I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?_

Sasuke had said those words...Naruto shook his head and kept moving up the tree. He put his foot on a thick branch and kicked off. Soaring through the leaves was much harder with thoughts running through Naruto's head. _Please be okay...okay...okay...o-_Gah!

"N-Naruto?"

"Kiba?"

"Sasuke! He needs help! Aka-Akatsuki! They-"

Naruto left before the brunette could finish. He had a single thought. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! _He burst through a thicket and landed gracefully on the grass below him. "Itachi!" he yelled, unsheathing a kunai hidden in a pouch under his jacket. "Itachi-fucking-Uchiha!" he yelled once more, anger rising in him. The leaves rustled and he spun to his left, throwing the kunai blindly into the trees. He heard nothing, except the odd breath-coming from him, of course. He quieted himself and listened.

There was a sound in the northeast direction, so Naruto took off. He was stopped mid-run by what seemed to be a hand grabbing his shirt. There was a force pulling him and pushing him, and soon he felt as though he was in a land of darkness. He noticed he was tied to something, and he looked around frantically. A ninja appeared in front of him and pulled out a long sword.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." the black-haired ninja mumbled. He started to push the cold steel into Naruto's stomach. Naruto yelped out in pain, but no sound came out.

He cried silently, in fear he would never see his beloved again.


	3. Beloved

Naruto looks into the forest, the trees looming over him. He sighs and adjusts the metal and cloth headband on his forehead. He sends waves of chakra to his feet and begins to walk up the tree. He stops halfway.

_Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it? Huh? I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?_

Sasuke had said those words...Naruto shook his head and kept moving up the tree. He put his foot on a thick branch and kicked off. Soaring through the leaves was much harder with thoughts running through Naruto's head. _Please be okay...okay...okay...o-_Gah!

"N-Naruto?"

"Kiba?"

"Sasuke! He needs help! Aka-Akatsuki! They-"

Naruto left before the brunette could finish. He had a single thought. _Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! _He burst through a thicket and landed gracefully on the grass below him. "Itachi!" he yelled, unsheathing a kunai hidden in a pouch under his jacket. "Itachi-fucking-Uchiha!" he yelled once more, anger rising in him. The leaves rustled and he spun to his left, throwing the kunai blindly into the trees. He heard nothing, except the odd breath-coming from him, of course. He quieted himself and listened.

There was a sound in the northeast direction, so Naruto took off. He was stopped mid-run by what seemed to be a hand grabbing his shirt. There was a force pulling him and pushing him, and soon he felt as though he was in a land of darkness. He noticed he was tied to something, and he looked around frantically. A ninja appeared in front of him and pulled out a long sword.

"Mangekyou Sharingan." the black-haired ninja mumbled. He started to push the cold steel into Naruto's stomach. Naruto yelped out in pain, but no sound came out.

He cried silently, in fear he would never see his beloved again.


End file.
